smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood Money
"Blood Money" is a 2019 story made by MarioFan2009 in April. Buckaroo has a deadly, dangerous and an unknown disease that has not even been discovered or known if it even has a cure. Badman and his friends are after this disease to create something unknown. What will happen next? CHAPTER 1: A DANGEROUS DISEASE AND A HEIST It shows Badman writing down stuff. Suddenly the six robbers come in. Robber 2: You called us? Badman: Perfect! You guys are here. Robber 3: Yeah. Robber 4: We got called here to perform a heist. Robber 5: What is it you want? Badman: Well, you see. My friends are planning to get this "disease" that is in our former helpers. Robber 6: Cool. Robber 1: You want us to extract it? Badman: Correct! Now, he's a horse humanoid and you shall be able to find him in the ICU. Robber 4: Got it! Robber 1: Let's get going fellas! The six robbers leave as Badman continues writing down stuff. The screen cuts to black. It starts off with showing the outside of a hospital. Inside, yellow tint is seen along with a ton of patients and doctors. Parappa is seen smoking cigarettes, Sunny Funny is seen concerned and Frida is seen worried. Frida: Oh my God when will he get better already?! Parappa: I know! It's been a week since he has been there! Suddenly Brooklyn T. Guy opens the door. Sunny Funny: Will he be fine?! Brooklyn T. Guy: Sadly, no... the disease is VERY dangerous and is unknown to man. So, we can't be able to cure him. He might die in a few hours or so... Parappa: FUCK!!! Frida: (Sobs) Well, I barely even got to have that much time with him! Sunny Funny: He just redeemed himself a few months ago! It then shows Buckaroo in a bed with a green face. Buckaroo: (Coughs) Ohhh God! It's awful... Sunny Funny, Parappa, Frida and Brooklyn T. Guy arrive. Sunny Funny: BUCKAROO!! Buckaroo: Hi Sunny... hi Frida... hi Parappa... hi doctor... I should be saying bye... I don't feel good... Parappa: Oh my God! Look at him! Frida: He's a mess! Brooklyn T. Guy: Well, I have nothing else to say. But, bye for now... you can say your final byes to your horse friend. Buckaroo: The (coughs) name's Buckaroo! BTG then leaves the ICU room. Parappa: Ohhh Bucky! Why does it have to end like this?! Frida: We barely got to have more fun together! Sunny Funny: Yeah! Even though you have been so evil and idiotic, we still liked you! Buckaroo: Really? (Coughs) Thanks everyone... I must go now... I think I am seeing light! Parappa: (Sigh) Bye Buckaroo... Buckaroo: Bye everyone... Sunny Funny, Frida and Parappa leave as Buckaroo is seen in pain and agony. The screen cuts to black. At midnight... The six robbers' truck then arrives. Robber 3: Let's get those samples and get us some dough! Robber 6: Ok! Robber 1: Good luck everybody! Y'all will need it! Robber 4: We'll be fine. Robber 5: Yeah! Robber 2: Anyways, let's get whoever our guy is! The six robbers enter the hospital. Meanwhile... Sunny Funny: He should be gone bye now in 30 minutes... Parappa: I feel bad for him! Frida: Me too! Even though he was a sadistic game show host, money-hungry hotel manager and even a villain, he's doesn't deserve to die like that! Sunny Funny: Yeah! He could have lived longer! Suddenly, the alarm goes off. Parappa: WHAT THE HELL?! Frida: What's going on?! Suddenly, the six robbers are seen with guns. Robber 3: ON THE GROUND EVERYONE, THIS IS A ROBBERY!!! Sunny Funny: ROBBERS!!! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?! Suddenly, one grabs Sunny captive. Robber 5: Another word out of you and you are gone! Sunny Funny: HELP!!! Parappa: LET HER GO!!! Frida: Yeah! Or I'll zap you! Robber 5 suddenly shoots Frida on the leg. Frida: GAAHH!! Sunny Funny: FRIDA!!! Robber 1: Guys, to the ICU! Robber 2: Yeah! Robber 6: It's this way, follow me! Robber 4: Ok! The six robbers run off with Sunny captive and killing guards. They close the doors to avoid cops coming in. Frida: SUNNY!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!! Parappa: THEY KIDNAPPED HER!!! The robbers are seen putting a teddy bear filled with dynamite. Robber 3: Any second now! The explosives explode and the doors open. Robber 1: OPENED SESAME!!! Sunny Funny: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME-- Suddenly, Robber 5 shuts her mouth. Robber 5: That outta hold you! The robbers then rush to the ICU and find the patient they are looking for. Robber 6: Bingo. He is the horse Badman told us! Robber 2: His name says "Buckaroo". Robber 4: Funny name but, let's get the barriers open! Robber 2: Yeah! Robber 5 is seen tying up Sunny while the other three robbers are seen going to the back to find wires while two more robbers wait. Robber 4: Ok, let's get this on our first try. Robber 6: Ok! Robber 5: Let's see... It shows yellow, red and blue wires. He cuts a the blue wire. Robber 1 (Voice): It's open! Robber 4: Ok! The three rush back to the back of the ICU and get the windows open by smashing them. Robber 3: There he is! Robber 2: Let's get his blood! The six robbers then start stinging Buckaroo with syringes and take blood samples. Buckaroo: Ugggh... what's happening. He opens his eye to see Robber 1. Robber 1: Quiet buddy, it will only be a while... Robber 5: Guys! A police assault is coming! Robber 6: Fuck... Robber 4: Let's get samples and quickly leave! Robber 2: Ok! The six robbers then get to work fast. Suddenly, armed police officers and a S.W.A.T team is seen. Officer 1: FREEZE! S.W.A.T Officer 2: You are under arrest. Robber 2: You got that grenade? Robber 3: Sure do! He then takes the ring off the grenade and throws it at the police killing them. Meanwhile... Robber 4, 5 and 6 are seen inserting the samples in a cooler. Robber 4: This will take a while... Robber 6: Let's hostage some officers! Robber 5: Great idea! An elite officer is seen entering the robbers spot. Elite Officer: FREEZE! The three nasty robbers then draw guns. Robber 4: How about you? Robber 6: And we are three you are one! The Elite Officer kneels. Elite Officer: O-ok... just... just don't shoot! Robber 5: Noice! 3 minutes later... Robber 3: Did we get our samples? Robber 1: Yep! Robber 2: Let's get to the elevator! A helicopter is waitin'. They go to an elevator, press the button and the countdown from sixty seconds is seen. Robber 6: This might take a while. Robber 4: Let's have fun killing some officers! Robber 5: Yeah! They go back to their hiding spot and place sentry guns. Robber 2: This outta teach em who's boss! Robber 1: Splendid! Robber 4 goes to the elite officer. Robber 4: We need you to work for us. Ok? Elite Officer: O-ok... He uncuffs the officer and he is converted into a evil one. He then goes out of the hiding spot and starts shooting multiple officers with sentry guns protecting him. Elite Officer: DIE YOU FOOLS!!!! Robber 3: Let's go! The elevator is here! Robber 6: Ok! The six robbers and the converted officer go run off to the elevator while the police retreat. The elevator doors close. Robber 2: Ok, we got rid of them. Robber 4: Let's hopefully hope they don't come back... Suddenly, rumbling earthquakes are heard. Robber 3: Umm... guys, what was that? Robber 2: Dunno... Robber 6: Oh no... Robber 5: Fuck... More earthquakes are heard. Robber 1: Guys... IT'S THE MILITARY!!!! Elite Officer: Ohhh fuck... A large crash is heard as the chapter ends. CHAPTER 2: A ANTSY DEAL FOR MONEY It shows Moony UnFunny, Badman, Wild Card, Heart Head, Invertosis, Murder Man and Mega Maid are seen waiting. Mega Maid: Do you think they made it? Badman: Of course they did! They have been robbing stuff for six years! Invertosis: I heard they haven't even been caught. Wild Card: Yeah, so if they can do multiple robberies, they can survive this one just like me! Heart Head (In mind): I really hope nobody finds out I am friends with Sunny Funny... Murder Man: Hey Heart Head. Heart Head: AHHHHHHH!!! Moony UnFunny: Calm down! We didn't mean to scare you. Heart Head: S-sorry about that... it's ok... Badman: You seem suspicious. What's going on? Heart Head: Oh um... paranoia? Mega Maid: Wow... Invertosis: Hopefully you get better! Wild Card: Hopefully... The six robbers then bust open the door. They are seen injured but alive along with the converted elite officer. Badman: YOU GUYS ARE HERE! Murder Man: What happened? Robber 2: Long story... Robber 3: YEP!! Moony UnFunny: Well, at least you did the job! Robber 4: And we are not doing that again! Robber 5: Please give us the dough! Badman: Ok! He gives the six money. Robber 6: Thank you... Converted Elite Officer: Farewell. Robber 1: And good day! The seven quickly leave with the money. Mega Maid: What's up with them? Invertosis: Dunno... Wild Card: I think it must have been a tough heist. I could have done it! Heart Head: Me too! Badman: Well, let's get these samples in the machine! Moony UnFunny: Ok! Mega Maid: Can hardly wait! Badman then inserts the samples into the machine. Suddenly, an explosion occurs in the machine. Badman: Ugggh... Invertosis: What happened? Suddenly, an gross yellow and green inverted version of Buckaroo comes out with snot in his mouth. Inverted Buckaroo: Uhhhhhhggh... Wild Card HE'S ALIVE!!!! Murder Man: SUCCESS!! Badman: YES! Now we have our own Buckaroo on our side! Mega Maid: What should we name him though? Moony UnFunny: How about Invertaroo? Badman: PERFECT!! Invertaroo then hugs Moony UnFunny. Moony UnFunny: GAH! Get off!! Wild Card: I think he loves you! Invertosis: Agreed! (Giggles) Badman: Anyways guys, let's get our revenge on Pensacola! Murder Man: Agreed! They will pay for ruining my latest heist! Mega Maid: In with Murder Man! Invertaroo: Uuuuuhhhhhhh... (spits snot) Badman: Now... we shall have our revenge!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Heart Head: (Whispers) Ohhhhh what have I become to? The screen cuts to black. It goes back to Buckaroo sleeping on the bed. Officers are seen surrounding the area with Frida, Parappa and Sunny Funny worried. Sunny Funny: Is Buckaroo ok?! Officer 4: Yep. He is. Officer 3: He's in the ICU. Frida: THANK GOD!! Parappa: Let's see him! The three quickly rush to the ICU room to see Buckaroo no longer effected. All: BUCKAROO!!!! Buckaroo: Uhhhh, what? Parappa: YOUR ALIVE?! Sunny Funny: How?! You should have been dead by last night! Even since that robbery happened... Frida: How are you alive?! Buckaroo: Well... I think I saw a masked robber in my face telling me that I will be ok... say... I feel perfectly fine... Parappa: What?? Sunny Funny: Oh no... did that robber do something to him?! Frida: I don't know. Buckaroo: But I do feel like I have been shot a little on my arm... He rolls up his sleeve to see some syringe shots on his arm. Buckaroo: Wait a minute... Parappa: What did they do?! Sunny Funny: Did they cure our FRIEND?! Frida: Where those robbers NICE?! Buckaroo: I feel normal! I feel cured! Those robbers must have done something to cure me! Parappa is seen speechless. Parappa: B-BUT HOW?? Sunny Funny: I thought they were gonna kill someone! Frida: I AM JUST STUNNED... Buckaroo: Me too but. The good news is that I am fine! Shall we go to Durr Burger? Parappa: You know what... sure... let's go... Sunny Funny: Yeah! I am CONFUSED! Frida: Me too... those robbers MUST have done something to save him from the disease... Buckaroo: Well, whatever they did. Nothing can bother me now! Parappa: Alright! Let's go everyone! The four then leave the destroyed hospital while the police still investigate. Meanwhile outside... Frida: I don't even know what those muggers did... Sunny Funny: They must have known about Buckaroo! Parappa: Or they are just heroes we don't even know... Buckaroo: You know, that cure has sure left me up to a big appetite... Frida: True that. I am also hungry! Parappa: Durr Burger time? Sunny Funny: Ok! The four then leave and go to Durr Burger. Suddenly, Badman, Invertosis, Wild Card, Heart Head, Moony UnFunny, Murder Man, Mega Maid and Invertaroo peek out of the bushes. Badman: So, it's that horse face and flower bitch huh? Wild Card: I can't wait to get rid of them! Invertosis: Me too! Even though I helped her... Murder Man: So, let's start an attack at Durr Burger soon! Mega Maid: Nice idea! Heart Head: Splendid... I guess... Invertaroo: Uuuhhhhhh... He continues to hug Moony UnFunny. Moony UnFunny: GET OFF ME!! Badman: He does seem to have a love personality. Wild Card: Agreed... Badman: BUT ENOUGH NOW. Let's get our victims now! Mega Maid: Ok! The six laugh evilly while Invertaroo is seen continually hugging Moony UnFunny while the screen cuts to black. CHAPTER 3: THE PLAN! (OR WHATEVER) It shows Azaz and AsphaltianOof plays around with chicken wings. Rh390110478 then shows up. Rh390110478: Hey! Are those chicken wings?? Azaz: Yeah they are. AsphaltianOof: Why'd you ask? Rh390110478: I want em! Azaz: Wait, they are not boneless... Rh390110478: Oh. Ok then, never mind! He then leaves while Azaz and AsphaltianOof continue playing with the wings. Suddenly, a shadow is seen. AsphaltianOof: Um, who are you? ???: An enemy of someone you know. Azaz: What is that supposed to me-- Suddenly, the figure knocks the two out. ???: Well, that was a success. The screen cuts to black. It then shows the Durr Burger. Buckaroo, Frida, Parappa and Sunny Funny are seen eating food inside. Frida: So why did those robbers even come? Parappa: More however, what did they need from Buckaroo anyways? Sunny Funny: Probably to steal his money! Buckaroo: I don't carry change on me. Sunny Funny: Oh... Frida: Well, whatever it was, I think we should forget about it... Parappa: I agree. It must have been nothing... It then panels out of the restaurant. The Sushi Pack are seen looking around the city. Wasabi: Mustard... (Well, we lost those four...) Maguro: No crap! Their truck was too fast for us! Tako Maki: We'll get em another time. Right now, let's check out the city! Kani: Ok! Ikura: I agree! Suddenly, Badman and his friends are seen behind them. Badman: You'll check out the city later. Tako Maki: Um... wha-- Suddenly, all of the five get knocked out by Invertosis and Moony UnFunny. Invertosis: Alright. Moony UnFunny: We got em! Badman: Great job. They will be perfect for that stupid horse! They shall tell us everything! Little do they know TSP don't know about Buckaroo. The screen cuts to black. It then shows Buckaroo watching TV at Sunny Funny's house. Sunny Funny then comes in. Sunny Funny: You really should go outside today. Buckaroo: I might. Also, what happened to AsphaltianOof and Azaz? They haven't been here since the last two hours. Sunny Funny: I don't know... I hope they are ok... Buckaroo: Me too. Anyways, Imma go outside for a walk. Sunny Funny: Ok! Buckaroo turns off the TV with the remote, gets up and leaves the house. Buckaroo: Well, it does seem like a good day! He then goes around the street. Buckaroo: Where the heck did AsphaltianOof and Azaz went off to? It then shows AsphaltianOof and Azaz tied up. The two then wake up. Azaz: Oooooh, what happened? The figure who knocked them out earlier then appears. ???: Good thing we have you here now. We will need you. AsphaltianOof: Who are you?? WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIIIS?! The figure comes out of the darkness and it is revealed to be. Wild Card: Tell me everything you know about Buckaroo. Azaz: Who are you anyways?? Wild Card: My name's not important. Tell me right now or you will pay the death penalty. AsphaltianOof: We can't sharing stuff with you! Wild Card: Share or dare. Azaz: WE DON'T CARE!! Wild Card: Farewell. He pulls out a knife. Wild Card: Now, will you tell me? Or do I have to do it the hard way? AsphaltianOof: Fine! It goes to Badman, Moony UnFunny, Murder Man, Invertosis and Mega Maid. Mega Maid: So, who are those five you kidnapped? Badman: People call them "The Sushi Pack". Invertosis: Eh, whatever. Heart Head then comes in. Moony UnFunny: Hey Heart Head! Murder Man: How's it going. Heart Head: I need a little break. Badman: What? Why though? Heart Head: I'm a little too paranoid right now. May I please be excused for this plan? Mega Maid: Well... Invertosis: Sure... I guess... Heart Head: Thank you. He then leaves the place. Invertaroo and Wild Card are seen with AsphaltianOof and Azaz tied up. Azaz: And there! Now will you let us go? AsphaltianOof: We need to get back to Sunny's. Wild Card: Sorry, but you can't. You must stay. Invertaroo: Uuuhh huh. Azaz: That version of Buckaroo looks disgusting... AsphaltianOof: I agree. Wild Card: Well it's not a Spongebob and Patrick Star rip off like you two. AsphaltianOof: HEY!!! Azaz: You take that back! At least we are not some characters who have had there show ruined in a modern season! Invertaroo: Uuuugh... Sunny Funny is seen in her house reading a newspaper. Suddenly, a door knock is heard. Sunny Funny: Who could that be? She answers the door to Heart Head. Sunny Funny: Heart Head? What are you doing here? Heart Head: Listen... this is VERY important. You are all in danger! Sunny Funny: What? How?? Heart Head: Well... you see... CHAPTER 4: REVENGE Heart Head: Well... you see... Badman... made a clone of Buckaroo... Sunny Funny: Wh-WHAAAT?!?! Heart Head: Yep... he even kidnapped AsphaltianOof, Azaz and the Sushi Pack. He is trying to hunt down your friend with his gang! Sunny Funny: BUT WHY?! WHY WOULD. HE DO THAT?! Heart Head: I don't know... but you need to stop him before he does any worse things. ???: Am I missing something over here? Sunny Funny: Huh? It goes to her right to show a green headed fairy with a brownish type body. ???: Do you need help with something? Heart Head: Who are you? ???: My name's Poppy! I am fairy who's new here! Sunny Funny: Well nice to meet you Poppy! Poppy: You too! Anyways, what are you guys doing here? Heart Head: This is Sunny Funny. I am Heart Head. Poppy: Nice to meet you two! Sunny Funny: You see... a psychopath is trying to hunt down my friend. He even made a clone of him! Heart Head: I told her that! They made a gross inverted version of him! Poppy: Oh... should I help? Sunny Funny: Sure do! I am worried about this situation! Heart Head: Sadly, I can't help because I work for him... I can wait though... Sunny Funny: Well... ok then! It then shows Invertosis and Moony UnFunny with The Sushi Pack tied up. They then wake up. Ikura: Ugh! What happened? Kani: We got knocked out-- They then see Invertosis and Moony UnFunny. Wasabi: MUSTARD?! Mustard?! (WHAT THE?! Who are you?!) Invertosis: Our names aren't important mustard boy. Wasabi: MUSTARD! (HEY!) Moony UnFunny then gets a poster of Buckaroo. Moony UnFunny: Have you seen this horse? Tako Maki: What? Maguro: No we haven't! Invertosis: Oh quit lying! Moony UnFunny: We know you have seen them somewhere! Ikura: No we haven't! Invertosis and Moony look at each other. It then shows Mega Maid and Murder Man wearing masks while Mega Maid is seen holding an axe to Ikura's head. Maguro: NO!! Tako Maki: DON'T HARM HIM!! Ikura: HELP MEE!!! Murder Man: Don't harm him? Mega Maid: TELL US WHERE THE DAMN HORSE HUMANOID IS THEN!! Kani: WAIT!!! I've seen him somewhere in stories! Wasabi: Mustard? (What?) Ikura: You have?? Kani: Yes! He is a horse with a top hat, mask and the black clothing like the one you showed us! Maguro: How do you remember? Kani: I just did! I might have saw him somewhere with Parappa, Frida and Sunny! Tako Maki: KANI!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Kani: (whispers to TM's ear) Don't worry... I have a plan... Tako Maki: (whispers) Oh... Invertosis: Perfect! But where? Moony UnFunny: Yeah! Kani: I think I saw them at that place called "Durr Burger"! Mega Maid: Perfect! Murder Man: Should we release him? Invertosis: Sure! They get Ikura off from the chair. Moony UnFunny: Let's go tell Badman! Invertosis: Yeah! The four are about to leave but... Kani is able to get her crab arm out and then cuts the ropes off from everyone. Wasabi: (whispers) Mustard! (Yes!) Maguro: Going somewhere? Murder Man: Huh? The turn around to see the Sushi Pack untied. Mega Maid: WHAT THE HELL?! Invertosis: How did you-- Kani snaps Invertosis' nose. Invertosis: ARGH!!! Wasabi throws mustard and Mega Maid and Murder Man while Maguro telekinetically grabs Moony UnFunny and Tako grabs him by his tentacles. Mega Maid: NOOO!! Murder Man: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Moony UnFunny: STOP!! It then shows Buckaroo drunk coming out from the bar. Buckaroo: Maan... that was too mu-- He starts vomiting on the floor. Buckaroo: Ohhh God... Sunny Funny and Poppy then come by. Sunny Funny: Buckaroo?! Poppy: Wait, that's his name? Sunny Funny: Yeah! Buckaroo: Oh hi Sunny and some flying stranger! How's y'all (hiccup) doin'? Sunny Funny: Ohh no... Poppy: What's wrong? Sunny Funny: He's drunk! He won't be able to properly function since he drank too much! Poppy: Oh... Buckaroo: Have you seen Parappa? Where's that doggy I must give him a hug! Sunny Funny: BUCKAROO!! Snap out of it! Your in danger? Buckaroo: IN DANGER?! Am I at the edge of a cliff?! Am I gonna get run by a car?! Poppy: What? Sunny Funny: NO STUPID! You are gonna get killed by Badman! Poppy: So that's who the man is? Sunny Funny: Yep! Buckaroo: Oh... who's Badman? Sunny Funny: (Sigh) It then shows Invertosis, Moony UnFunny, Mega Maid and Murder Man tied up. Ikura: See you later suckas! Kani: Have fun in a dark room! The five then leave them behind. Invertosis: Complete bullcrap... Moony UnFunny: JUST WHY?! FIRST MY DESIGN WAS RUINED, THEN I GOT KIDNAPPED BY SOME FIVE MEN AND NOW THIS?! Mega Maid: Well... Murder Man: If I was untied I'd be playing tennis... It then goes back to Buckaroo, Sunny Funny and Poppy. Buckaroo: Come on! Where's my good ol' AsphaltianOof and Azaz? Sunny Funny: Wait... AZAZ AND ASP?! Poppy: Man I am so new I don't even know what you are talking about! Sunny Funny: Alright forget this! She grabs Buckaroo's hand and drags him. Buckaroo: HEY!! HELP!! Poppy: Guess I'll just hop along... Azaz and AsphaltianOof are seen tied up. Azaz: Can we please go? Badman: Nope! Wild Card: Buckaroo should with Sunny Funny some how. Invertaroo: Uggghh? (He vomits ooze) Badman: Well let's go on a man hunt now! Wild Card: Ok! The three leave AsphaltianOof and Azaz behind. Azaz: HEY!! AsphaltianOof: What about us?? Suddenly, the door opens. ??? 4: Hey! Where's the leader? ??? 3: Look! It's some more hostages? Azaz: THE SUSHI PACK?! CHAPTER 5: MAN HUNT It shows Badman, Wild Card and Invertaroo searching for Buckaroo. Invertaroo: Uhhhh... Badman: Quiet! Wild Card: We gotta find that horse humanoid somehow... He then hears talking near by. Badman: I hear something... He looks through a bush and sees Sunny Funny with Buckaroo, Poppy and Parappa. Parappa: So... Badman's trying to kill Buckaroo? Sunny Funny: Yep! Heart Head told me! Poppy: Also, I am new here. My name's Poppy by the way. Parappa: Nice to meet you Poppy! Buckaroo: Where's the leak mam? Parappa: (Sigh) Oh my God... how are we gonna help him if he is drunk? Sunny Funny: That is what I am wondering! Badman: You won't be helping anyone today! Sunny Funny: Huh? She turns around and Badman, Wild Card and Invertaroo are seen. Invertaroo: Ugggh! Wild Card: Now we got you where we want you! Poppy: Who are they? Buckaroo: Uhhh ohh! Looks like this little horse is out. Buckaroo runs off but is stopped by Sunny Funny. Sunny Funny: No! You can't leave! Badman: You heard her! You must stay here and DIE!!! Parappa, Poppy and Sunny: WHAT?! He pulls out a machine gun. Badman: TIME TO DIE!! It goes back to Azaz and AsphaltianOof tied up. Azaz: Thank God you are here! Tako Maki: Don't mention it. Maguro: He also kidnapped you?? AsphaltianOof: It was "they". Wasabi: Mustard... (Oh...) Ikura: Well let's get you out of here! Kani: Yeah! The five untie AsphaltianOof and Azaz. Azaz: Thanks! Maguro: Thank us later! Tako Maki: Anyways, who's the leader? AsphaltianOof: He has a man wearing tuxedo clothing that was ripped along with a scar on his face. Azaz: He also wants to kill Buckaroo, our horse friend! Ikura: HORSE FRIEND?! Tako Maki: That is the guy who those two blue things showed us! Kani: We must help him! He's in danger! Maguro: Yeah! Wasabi: Mustard! Mustard MUSTARD! (Agreed! Let's go NOW!) The seven then leave the place and the screen cuts to black. It then goes back to Badman, Wild Card and Invertaroo with Parappa, Sunny Funny, Buckaroo and Poppy tied up. Poppy: This feels uncomfortable... Sunny Funny: LET US GO!!! Parappa: YEAH!! Buckaroo: I want marshmallows! Badman: You's ain't gonna go nowhere! Wild Card: You're staying here until we say you are going! Invertaroo: Uggghh... Parappa: Is that another Buckaroo?? Sunny Funny: He looks something like Moony UnFunny, an inverted version of me! Poppy: These guys have got skills... Badman: Yep! And by meaning your "going", YOU ARE ACTUALLY DYING! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Parappa: You sick bastard! Wild Card: Call us all the names you want buddy! Invertaroo: Uuhhhh... Badman: He can't even talk... anyways, looks like it's time to die! He then cocks up a gun. Suddenly, Wild Card's chest is stabbed. Wild Card: AAGHH!!! Badman: WHAT THE?! WC falls on the ground and a pink man wearing a fedora hat, blue and green striped sweater, grey slack pants, purple skin and gloves that have swords on them. ???: Welcome to your nightmare bitch! He then charges at Badman and Invertaroo. Buckaroo suddenly snaps out of being drunk. Buckaroo: S-SCARY TERRY?! Sunny Funny: Wait... YOU KNOW HIM?! Parappa: How?! Poppy: And why? Buckaroo: He used to always appear in my dreams as a friend! Goodness I haven't seen him since a week or two... Badman: AGGHHH!!! Scary Terry attempts to stab Badman but Invertaroo grabs a hold of him. Scary Terry: Get off me bitch! Invertaroo: Uggghhh! Badman: GOOD GOD I AM OUT OF HERE!!! Invertaroo, KILL THEM ALL!! Invertaroo looks back at him and nods his head. Badman attempts to run off but is stopped by the Sushi Pack, Azaz and a maniac chainsaw holding AsphaltianOof. Badman: WHAT?! Maguro: Going somewhere? AsphaltianOof: I THINK NOT!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Badman: GAAH!! AsphaltianOof lunges his chainsaw at him but Badman runs an opposite direction. Badman: I gotta get outta here! He then bumps into Masked Menace who trips over Jeffygeist. Jeffygeist: Hey! Masked Menace: Watch where you run! Are you blind?! Badman: Sorry! He continues to run. Suddenly, Tako Maki grabs Badman with his tentacles. Tako Maki: Gotcha! Badman: LET ME GO YOU WEIRD OCTOPUS THINGY YOU... Kani: We ain't letting you run! Wasabi: Mustard! (Yeah!) Ikura: Not after you got those fools to kidnap us! Maguro: Good thing we trapped them and even tricked em! Badman: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! It then shows Brooklyn T. Guy handcuffing Badman. Badman: NOOO!!! YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS!!! Brooklyn T. Guy: Get in the car! He kicks him into the police car. Badman: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! BTG then drives off in full speed. It then goes back to Invertaroo fighting Scary Terry. Invertaroo: Uggghh! Scary Terry: DON'T "UGGGHH!" ME BITCH!!! While he is fighting ST, Azaz and AsphaltianOof manage to untie Sunny Funny, Buckaroo, Parappa and Poppy. Sunny Funny: How did you guys... Azaz: Badman kidnapped us... AsphaltianOof: But we got him good! Buckaroo: Nice! We gotta save Scary Terry by the way! Poppy: Yeah! Parappa: Well come on! Invertaroo manages to kick Scary Terry and pin him down to the ground. Scary Terry: AGH!! Invertaroo: (Coughs very loudly) He approaches him but is then stopped. Buckaroo: Don't you DARE harm him you useless clone of me! Invertaroo: Huh? He kicks Invertaroo to the ground and starts beating him up. Scary Terry manages to get up. Parappa: GET THAT STUPID CLONE!!! Sunny Funny: YEAH!!! They start beating him up. Invertaroo however breaks free and tries to kill Parappa. Invertaroo: (Grunting noises) Parappa: Gross! Scary Terry slashes Invertaroo leg. Invertaroo: AAAAAGHHHHH!!!!! Poppy then grabs Invertaroo. Poppy: Look like you'll be up for flying! She takes him high into the air as Invertaroo looks at the ground terrified. She lets go of him and he falls to the ground injured. Ikura: Well well well... Maguro: Looks like we finally got him! Invertaroo: Uhhhhhh... Buckaroo manages to grab him. Buckaroo: We need to send him to a high-security location! Azaz: Yeah! AsphaltianOof: How about Area 51? Poppy: What's that? Tako Maki: Yeah... Kani: We don't know that place! Buckaroo: Me, Azaz and AsphaltianOof do! Wasabi: Mustard! (Ok then!) Maguro: I guess you can take care of him then! Sunny Funny: Alright! Parappa: We'll see you later! Buckaroo: Bye! Scary Terry: I'm gonna join bitch! Invertaroo: Ugggh! At nighttime... It shows Buckaroo, Scary Terry, Azaz and AsphaltianOof sitting on the couch. Buckaroo: So Scary Terry, how's it going in dreams? Scary Terry: It was amazing bitch! Nice to see the house you are living in! Azaz: You should be telling Sunny Funny that. AsphaltianOof: She's the flower who owns the place. Scary Terry: She's a nice flower bitch! We might get along! Azaz: Quiet! Here comes the best part of the movie! AsphaltianOof: HAHAHAHA!!! THAT GUY GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A COCONUT! It irises out on him. ------------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ------------------------- EPILOGUE It shows Badman being thrown into prison. Badman: NOOOOOOO!!! Buckaroo... when I get my hands on you I'L TEAR YOU APART!!! ???: So, you got in here too? Badman: Huh? He turns around to see Gooey, Anthony, Timmy, Mug and Joe. Gooey: Hi. Anthony: What's your name? Badman: Badman... Joe: Nice to meet you Badman. Mug: It's been a week since that Robotic Cat Invasion. Joe: We are stuck in here now... Badman: I got in here for being a criminal. ???: Oh boy! Badman: Huh? Bubbles is seen smiling at him. Bubbles: Looks like I've got another hot man on my hands. Badman: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! The screen cuts to black. Area 51... It shows Invertaroo being thrown into a Area 51 prison cell of some kind. Area 51 Guard 2: John, should we do experiments on him? We need to know how these inverted clones are made... John: Maybe later Till... we gotta make sure the SCP creatures don't escape. Till: Ok then. The two then leave. Invertaroo: Ugghhh!! He then looks behind him to see nothing but darkness. Invertaroo's eyes fill with tears as he is all alone in the cell. The screen then cuts to black. And about Invertosis, Moony UnFunny, Mega Maid and Murder Man tied up. Moony UnFunny: I am left alone again?! Invertosis: You're not "alone" Moony... Mega Maid: Yeah, we are together. Murder Man: But WE are all left alone... Moony UnFunny: I wish they'd come rescue us! Invertosis: Agreed... The camera panels out and the screen cuts to black again. April 10th, 2019... Pensacola City has no people in sight... It shows Wild Card on the ground bleeding stabbed on his chest. Wild Card: Ohhh God somebody help... ???: Hey there... Wild Card: Huh? He looks up to see... Dreamcaster: You'll be perfect for my army... Wild Card: What are you talking abou-- Suddenly, Dreamcaster turns Wild Card into a mindless character... Dreamcaster: Come follow me "Wild Card"... Wild Card: "Screech" (Ok!) He follows Dreamcaster into a bush where the inverted versions of the 5 Guys and six robbers are seen. Dreamcaster: Perfect. Fellows, meet another new member! He introduces them to Wild Card. Guy 3: "Screech" (Hey! That's Wild Card!) Guy 5: "Screech" (Nice to see you again!) Wild Card: "Screech" (You too! How has crime life been?) Guy 2: "Screech" (Eh, we quit...) Guy 1: "Screech" (Yeah...) Guy 4: "Screech" (But come join us!) Wild Card: "Screech" (Ok!) He sits down with the 5 Guys. Robber 2: "Screech" (Well...) Robber 6: "Screech" (What do we do?) Dreamcaster: Oh. I think you guys should help the team I sent to hunt down the females along with that mouse and horse humanoid! Robber 3: "Screech" (Alright!) Robber 2: "Screech" (At your service...) Robber 5: "Screech" (We'll make sure to bring them to you!) Robber 1: "Screech" (And hopefully make you proud!) The six robbers then leave to do their jobs. Dreamcaster: Soon... Pensacola shall be all MINE!!! He laughs sinisterly while the screen cuts to black once again. Read Lost Memories to find out what happens next... Trivia * The story is actually a name of a mini-game in a Roblox game called "Notoriety". * This marks the first appearance of Invertaroo. * The story marks the first appearance of the six robbers since Chow Hound. * Poppy the fairy debuts on the fourth chapter. * Scary Terry from "Rick and Morty" debuts on the fifth chapter. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Movies Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:The Six Robbers Episodes Category:Police Episodes Category:Converted Elite Officer Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Wild Card Episodes Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Invertaroo Episodes Category:Military Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Scary Terry Episodes Category:Poppy the Fairy Episodes Category:Dreamcaster Episodes Category:Area 51 Guards Episodes Category:Gooey Episodes Category:Timmy Episodes Category:Anthony Episodes Category:Joe Episodes Category:Mug Episodes Category:Bubbles Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Jeffygeist Episodes Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program